Problem: The roots of the equation $2x^2-mx+n=0$ sum to 6 and multiply to 10. What is the value of $m+n$?
Answer: In the quadratic $ax^2+bx+c$, the roots sum to $\frac{-b}{a}$ and multiply to $\frac{c}{a}$. Therefore, in the equation $2x^2-mx+n=0$, the roots sum to $\frac{m}{2}=6$ and multiply to $\frac{n}{2}=10$. Solving the first equation, we see that $m=12$ and solving the second equation, we see that $n=20$. Therefore, $m+n=12+20=\boxed{32}$.